<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>When the Field Runs Red by garylovesjohn</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24929464">When the Field Runs Red</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/garylovesjohn/pseuds/garylovesjohn'>garylovesjohn</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Biohazard | Resident Evil (Gameverse)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Beating, Blood, Boot Worship, Cock Slapping, Come Swallowing, Cunnilingus, Daddy Kink, Dead Dove: Do Not Eat, Dominance, F/M, Forced Orgasm, God Complex, Gun Kink, Humiliation, Injury, Insults, Knifeplay, Menstrual Sex, Menstruation, Misogyny, Non-Consensual Blow Jobs, Omorashi, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Punching, Purple Prose, Rough Oral Sex, Sadism, Self-Indulgent, Spit Kink, Vaginal Sex, Violence, Vomiting, Wetting, hot dogging</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-06-26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-06-26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 06:08:39</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>3,457</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24929464</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/garylovesjohn/pseuds/garylovesjohn</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>There's never a bad time for Wesker.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Claire Redfield/Albert Wesker</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>42</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>When the Field Runs Red</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>From 2018.<br/>Please mind the tags. Nobody is forcing you to read.<br/>Just from the title, you can tell that this is not meant to be taken seriously.<br/>If you can't separate fiction from reality, that's your problem.<br/>I just want Wesker to bully me. Let me self-indulge in peace.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"We meet again, miss Redfield."</p><p>Claire almost jumped out of her skin at the voice and swiftly turned around, her back pressed against the door to the Ashford mansion.</p><p>"Wesker?" she gasped, eyes wide. This couldn't be right, "Chris told me you were dead."</p><p>"I am." he declared, continuing his slow, predatory walk towards her, "I am a ghost, coming back to haunt you and your dear brother."</p><p>As he climbed the few stairs to reach her height, he laughed, towering before her.</p><p>"Who would've thought you'd be hanging about?" another chuckle, "What a pleasant surprise. Your ever so caring brother will definitely show up when he learns you're in trouble. I must thank you for being such good bait."</p><p>She had never found him intimidating before, but she had to admit she felt rather minuscule at the moment. Her heart raced at his tone. This wasn't a friendly encounter.</p><p>She didn't even know how he could still be alive. Chris had sworn he had seen Wesker die. She knew he wasn't one to lie. According to him, he had been impaled by his own aberrant creation.</p><p>"As if! I ain't your goddamn bait, Wesker. I won't let you lay a hand on my brother."</p><p>With a move so fast her eyes failed to register it, he grabbed her face in a mighty grip, leather-clad fingers sinking into her cheeks.</p><p>He leaned in, so close the tip of his nose almost touched hers.</p><p>She could feel his hot breath upon her face.</p><p>"Oh, but I intend to lay a hand on you first. Both actually."</p><p>Her blood froze as she was momentarily paralyzed by the implication of his words.</p><p>Wesker could see the horror in her eyes and smiled. That look alone made his loins swell with arousal. How he would love to explore the limits of her body before breaking her.</p><p>"Do you think I never noticed the way you looked at me when we first met?" he taunted the frightened woman, trailing his thumb over her quivering lips, "Now that your brother and I no longer work together, I really don't see why we shouldn't have some fun together. Don't you agree?"</p><p>Claire grimaced, swatting his hand away, outraged by his advance.</p><p>"Keep dreamin', big guy."</p><p>A fulgurant back-handed slap hit her square in the head, so strong it sent her flying a couple metres away, down the stairs.</p><p>She was dazed upon the floor, seeing double as she shook her head.</p><p>How did he just do that?</p><p>In no time at all, he was above her, stepping on her shoulder with his hard boot, nearly breaking it. The pain coursing through her nerves like fire. She squirmed underneath his sole, groaning.</p><p>He spat on her face with contempt.</p><p>"How your brother will weep when he sees what I've done to you."</p><p>She struggled to pull his foot away, but he was too strong for her.</p><p>To think she had once found him attractive. Now he was the worst man she ever had the misfortune of running into. She knew, with a deep and dreadful certitude, that he only sought to debase her in order to get back at Chris for what he had done.</p><p>Whatever he had done. She didn't understand why he was so upset.</p><p>"I dunno what happened between you two, but this isn't going to solve anything. My brother is not the kinda person you think he is."</p><p>Another glob of spit landed on her face, nearly in her eye.</p><p>"I despise Chris."</p><p>He stomped on her tits, making her scream in agony. He ground her harder into the ground with a few twists of his boot before finally pulling it away.</p><p>"Get up." he commanded.</p><p>Claire wiped the drool on her cheek as she rose with a grunt.</p><p>Furious, she threw a punch at him, which met his face in a loud crack.</p><p>She yowled, holding her own hand. This hadn't been the sound of his jaw breaking, but her own fingers. It was like she had just hit a rock. He had not moved at all. He wasn't even bruised.</p><p>"I'm no longer the man you once knew." he snickered to see her realize how stupid she had been, "In fact, I'm no longer a man at all."</p><p>Claire scoffed, "Oh, so you're a woman now? Your surgeon sure did a shit job."</p><p>That got a hearty laughter out of Wesker.</p><p>Such wits, he thought. A quality her brother lacked entirely.</p><p>"Let's test out who punches best, shall we? See this statue?" he spoke nonchalantly, a smile upon his pale lips, while caressing the smooth marble of the nearby architecture.</p><p>"Imagine this is your body. Picture it in your mind. You're this beautiful piece of art."</p><p>He rested his hand at the top.</p><p>"This is your head."</p><p>He pulled away and balled his fist.</p><p>"And this is what's going to happen to you if you don't do exactly as I say."</p><p>In a shattering fracas, he punched the sculpture and it was instantly pulverized into nothing but rubble.</p><p>Claire startled at the noise, her stomach tying into a knot. It was obvious he was no longer human.</p><p>He was a monster.</p><p>"So you'll be a good girl for me, won't you?"</p><p>She swallowed hard, unable to take her eyes off the destruction a single hit had wrought.</p><p>It was not her type to cower when faced with danger, but this was unlike anything she had encountered before. The man's grievances with her brother made her the perfect target for his gratuitous cruelty.</p><p>And that was truly terrifying.</p><p>"It's... totally not a good time for this." she snarled between bared teeth, vainly attempting to back away from her tormentor.</p><p>She reached for her gun, knowing it was empty, but hoping it would intimidate him. Unfortunately, it was kicked out of her grip before she could even truly point it at his arrogant face.</p><p>With one hand broken and the other throbbing in pain, she could hardly defend herself when powerful, gloved fingers tore off her vest and pulled her black top up to reveal her breasts.</p><p>Brazen palms glided down her ribcage and around her waist. Black leather carnal claws upon her luscious skin, sinking into her flesh with a libidinous want.</p><p>That was his loss. If the bastard wanted to continue, he'd have a nasty surprise.</p><p>"There's never a bad time for this." Wesker chuckled, ripping both her jeans and panties down as he squatted before her, uncovering her pink slit.</p><p>Clean shaven. What a shame.</p><p>A thin white cord hung between her labia, begging to be toyed with.</p><p>"Are you one of those talking dolls who say something when you pull on their drawstring?" he smirked as he looked up at her.</p><p>"Don't..."</p><p>No, he wouldn't dare.</p><p>"I sure hope one of your pre-recorded sentences is, ‘Yes, daddy.’"</p><p>He took the cord between his teeth and removed her tampon, soaked in menstrual blood.</p><p>Claire's face turned just as red. What a disgusting pig, how could he do this?</p><p>"Stop it... I'll do anything!" she begged, her eyes filled with tears. She had never felt so humiliated before.</p><p>"Shut up or I'll shove it down your throat." Wesker warned as he twirled the cord between fingertips.</p><p>He loved to see a woman at her most vulnerable. Such a marvellous offering for him to enjoy tonight. Debasing Chris' little sister would be the sweetest delight.</p><p>"Hold this for me." he demanded as he handed her the drenched piece of cotton, "Drop it and you'll see where I stuff it next."</p><p>Reluctantly, Claire held onto the string with a wince of disgust.</p><p>Wesker buried his face between her legs and lapped hungrily at her folds. The pungent, coppery taste of her menses invading his senses. His tongue dipping deep within her slimy cunt as red dripped down his chin and neck.</p><p>The young woman shook in horror and unwanted arousal. He gave head better than any guy she had ever been with, but the timing made it absolutely revolting. This truly was a rotten day through and through.</p><p>And what if someone was watching? What if that creep Alfred was still around?</p><p>She felt Wesker purr against her flesh.</p><p>He was so repulsive. How could he enjoy this?</p><p>She bit her lips, desperately trying to prevent her peak. No matter how nauseating, her body just couldn't resist such a talented tongue.</p><p>Her pleasure built and built, until...</p><p>Nothing.</p><p>Wesker stood back up before she could finish.</p><p>She was about to breathe in relief, but he forcibly grabbed her face with both hands, planting a deep, wet, bloody kiss upon her parted mouth.</p><p>She trashed in his grip, gagging upon her own taste.</p><p>That sick fuck.</p><p>She hit his chest in anger, smearing her own discharge upon his outfit from the tampon clenched in her fist. He was unmovable.</p><p>The disgusting kiss lasted for what felt like ages. She couldn't breathe. It was rough and demanding. His tongue almost at the back of her throat, licking her tonsils. She sank her teeth into him to no avail. He would not let go of her. All she could do was gurgle helplessly.</p><p>She could feel his erection pressed against her bare skin. Abnormally hot and large. She concluded that he had undone his pants back when he was busy licking her. That poking glans only further increased her terror. She didn't want anything to do with this.</p><p>Then suddenly, he pushed her down onto her knees.</p><p>Barely had she fell over with a whine of pain from her skin being scraped raw on the pavement that he kicked her in the stomach.</p><p>She bent in two, losing her breath. A big, viscous gush of blood was expelled out of her twitching womanhood.</p><p>She grit her teeth, lifting her head up in defiance.</p><p>"You fuck--"</p><p>With a crimson smirk, Wesker grabbed a firm hold of her auburn ponytail, tugging hard on it, causing her to yelp. As soon as her mouth came open, he crammed his entire length inside in one push.</p><p>Claire coughed, gagging around the shaft. Her jaw felt on the verge of breaking. It was immense.</p><p>He fucked her throat for a few seconds, but she threw up from the intrusion.</p><p>He let go of her momentarily, allowing her to disgorge all of her stomach's content at his feet.</p><p>"Nasty girl. Have you never worshipped a god before?"</p><p>He slapped her while she spat.</p><p>She cried, her esophagus and sinuses burned from the acrid bile. It was sickening. She couldn't believe seeing her like this did nothing to curb his enthusiasm.</p><p>Barely had she caught her breath that she was getting throatfucked mercilessly again until she felt the need to regurgitate for a second time. She dry-heaved, empty. All she could do was drool.</p><p>"S-stop it... please..." she begged, her belly painfully contracting with the urge to vomit.</p><p>This earned her another back-hand.</p><p>"You're pitiful." Wesker snapped before hitting her again.</p><p>He pulled her head backwards and spat into her heaving mouth. He then slapped her blushing cheeks a few times with his dripping erection, smearing them full of phlegm and precome.</p><p>He hit her hard with it. Claire couldn't help but wince. Slap after slap after slap, he beat her down with his disgusting dick. It was so thick and swollen, after just a few strikes, it really began to hurt.</p><p>"I wonder if your brother is a better slut than you are." he scoffed, "Perhaps I should have the both of you compete to see which one is worthy of worshipping me."</p><p>Balling his fist into her hair, he pulled her back up and stuffed her bleeding cunt from behind instead.</p><p>Using her ponytail as anchor, he rammed her red wetness, making her scream.</p><p>Despite her aversion, she was thankful that her period eased the penetration. He was far too big for her. Not only in girth, but especially in length. Every shove hit her hard in the cervix. So forceful she could swear her womb was getting pushed further up into her abdomen.</p><p>It hurt. Every thrust had her howl in pain. His pace was fast and brutal. He was so strong, so relentless.</p><p>He lifted her up by the legs, full Nelson style. In this position, his balls slapped her clit swollen, the burn of it caused her inner walls to clench around him in an unwanted orgasm.</p><p>"Mmh, yes, keep coming for me." he hissed in her ear, his face buried in the crook of her neck.</p><p>She felt his teeth into her nape, like he was a mere rutting beast mounting her.</p><p>"You like that big dick?" he growled, slavering between bites.</p><p>She shook her head.</p><p>"Fuck off, you sicko."</p><p>"That's not what I want to hear."</p><p>He punched her in the sides, tearing a scream from her aching throat. All the while he kept gnawing and drooling and breathing in her scent.</p><p>He was an animal. A voracious carnivore drunk on blood and thirsty for more.</p><p>Another punch, urging her to reply correctly.</p><p>Claire snivelled, weakened and disgraced.</p><p>"Yes, daddy."</p><p>He laughed in cruel glee. Her obedience only further encouraged his brutality.</p><p>He hammered her so deep, putting a steady pressure on her bladder.</p><p>She desperately tried to hold back, but every push was causing her to leak. The intense pace, combined with the utter terror she was experiencing, forced piss to come trickling out from her open cunt.</p><p>As if she wasn't already humiliated enough.</p><p>"Oh, such a naughty girl." Wesker purred as his length was soaked by her golden warmth, "Loving that big dick so much you can't control yourself."</p><p>He dipped his hand between the lips of her intimacy as she involuntarily urinated, teasing her sensitivity, splashing the liquid around.</p><p>He kept pounding while she relieved herself. The texture of her insides so enjoyable. His erection glided within so smoothly.</p><p>The more he made her come, the more he made her piss, the more she clung to his virility, the more he was nearing his own peak.</p><p>He wasn't going to waste his seed in her womb. There was no point in giving her a scare.</p><p>Instead, he pulled out, roughed her back into a kneeling position, and fed his length into her mouth again. It was dripping red, covered in urine and blood, with dark chunks of thickened menses lingering upon its veiny surface.</p><p>Claire shrieked around the hard flesh, the taste of it absolutely foul.</p><p>He pulled his pistol out and pointed its chrome muzzle between her terrified blue eyes before she even had the wits to bite.</p><p>"Say : I'm a pathetic cocksucker."</p><p>He pushed her head further down his length with his free hand.</p><p>She could only mumble and gurgle, words barely comprehensible through the heaves and bubbling saliva.</p><p>Wesker laughed at her struggle.</p><p>"Say : I'm a silly little girl."</p><p>More coughs and retches.</p><p>"Erhm er shlghr lghgl gerhl."</p><p>"This cock is too big for me to handle."</p><p>"Thsh ckrg ish tgh bhg fehr mmh thg hgnl."</p><p>He cackled some more, cold and sadistic. He found it absolutely hilarious to hear her speak like this. Her tongue and throat massaging his shaft as she did so. This would be the only pleasure he'd get from her mouth tonight. She lacked true dedication to please a man.</p><p>"Who knew Chris had such a slutty little sister?" he chuckled, fucking the girl's face until his release flooded her maw.</p><p>There was so much sperm. It shot down her throat, out of her lips, through her nostrils.</p><p>It burned. She could no longer breathe. She shook her head, frantically trying to break free.</p><p>Wesker's black boots were covered in his own come now.</p><p>"You're not very good at this." he hissed as he descended from his climax.</p><p>He pulled out and used his big, sweaty balls to smear what remained of his come all over her face, making sure to drench her good.</p><p>She struggled and groaned against his sack, which only furthered his amusement.</p><p>"You're such a stupid cunt. Look at the mess you've made."</p><p>He pointed down at his feet, gun still aimed at her head.</p><p>"Clean."</p><p>Sobbing, Claire did as she was ordered, licking his boots, gagging at the taste. The mix of their forced union like a pink goop.</p><p>"Now, don't be such a slob, get the floor too."</p><p>Her tongue met the cold pavement, tasting the earth, swallowing small pieces of rock and some poor, drowned ants too. It was rough, rubbing her tastebuds raw. Many times she had to stop in order to cough and struggle to keep everything down.</p><p>"Your brother was very messy too." Wesker snickered when she was almost done, "I'm glad you know how to properly clean up after yourself, unlike him."</p><p>Claire was tempted to spit her last gulp right in his face, but knew it wasn't smart to antagonize the man holding her up at gunpoint.</p><p>Dropping his pistol back into its holsters, Wesker then yanked her back up by her hair and threw her to bend over the mansion's guard rail. Her stomach resting upon the pale stone, her face almost disappearing in the decorative topiary.</p><p>He stuck his thumb up her ass without warning, earning a surprised yelp out of her.</p><p>"Ever done anal, miss Redfield?"</p><p>No she hadn't, but she didn't dare to reply.</p><p>He slapped her rear with his half-erect member a few times. It would be quite a shame to leave her before using all of her holes.</p><p>He was about to sodomize her when his earpiece beeped. He answered while rubbing his dick between her buttcheeks instead, allowing her a short moment of respite.</p><p>"What?" he paused, "What is it?"</p><p>Claire's heart pounded. The last thing she wanted was to be taken like this. She could barely stand up anymore, this would definitely finish her off. He'd break her for sure. Not to mention how disgusting this was. She didn't want anything up her ass, ever. Why did he have to be such a gross pervert?</p><p>"Nothing much, just pacifying out hostiles." Wesker happily gave her anus a few taps with his glans.</p><p>His priggish smile soon vanished and he sighed.</p><p>"Stay there. I'm coming."</p><p>With a grimace of disdain, he kicked the woman down to the ground before making himself decent again. It was amazing that those pants managed to contain such a monument.</p><p>"I apologize for cutting things short, but I am needed elsewhere." he stated as he pulled his knife out.</p><p>Claire cowered near the remains of the statue he had destroyed earlier, certain that her final moment was coming.</p><p>"It appears you may be of some further use to me." he grabbed her firmly by the arm, "I'm going to let you live... a little longer."</p><p>He began to slice into the flesh of her back.</p><p>She screamed, miserable, as the blade bled her, cutting her skin like silken paper. He was not scoring her deep, but it still hurt horrendously.</p><p>There seemed to be a pattern to what he was doing. Despite her panicked mind, she could discern letters.</p><p>W-E-S-K-E-R</p><p>That fucker had just carved his name into her flesh.</p><p>"Do give my regards to your brother, my dear. That is, if you meet him before I do." he hummed blithely.</p><p>Today was a good day. He was going to retrieve the T-Veronica virus while also having the chance to kill his hated nemesis.</p><p>He wiped his bloody knife upon the woman's bare breasts, then tossed her aside like she was nothing but trash.</p><p>He put his weapon back into its scabbard.</p><p>Then jumped over the nearby wall with graceful ease, vanishing into the warm, humid night.</p><p>Claire whined, still reeling from the shock. The burn of her back so intense she could feel her pulse racing through it.</p><p>She crawled towards her discarded clothes, whatever was left of them. She needed a new outfit. She needed a new patch.</p><p>She noticed the tampon still clenched in her fist. All the blood in it had drained and caked her arm.</p><p>She groaned in disgust and threw it away.</p><p>Above all else, she needed a long shower.</p><p>Luckily, there was a bathhouse in the nearby military complex. Hopefully she could lift a uniform her size from the lockers there.</p><p>She made herself as decent as she could with the scraps while praying for her brother's safety. She knew, if he inadvertently ran into this superpowered Wesker, it would not end well for him.</p><p>She was going to make sure it wouldn't happen.</p><p>As soon as she was cleaned up, she was determined to find Chris before the monster did.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>